Shawn's Temper
by Spandauballet91
Summary: Shawn has a temper tantrum - Paul calms him down. Smut. Set 90s.


I sat on the bench in the locker room and watched as one after another, wrestlers walked in and out again without as much as a word to me. Some stayed longer, they stayed to shower and get changed before they left. Left silently. I let out an exasperated sigh and pushed my face into my hands. I was brand spanking new and already the locker-room hated my guts.

Well, a handful of guys did not hate my guts at least but they were the ones who put me in the bad books in the first place. I lifted my face up and looked to the door and wondered where said people were. Sure enough I heard their voices over the bustling noises from the hallway.

"Did you see the fat bastard? He could have taken your head off with a botch like that."

I sighed and rubbed my temples knowing full well what I was in store for. Scott was ruffling feathers and causing trouble and I knew just who with. The door was booted open and the wood cracked against the plaster wall. How it had not splintered was anybody's guess. In marched Shawn Michaels as red faced as a raging bull. He did not say hi to me. He kicked the bench in the centre of the room into the nearest wall.

"Fat son of a bitch!" Shawn yelled. His fists were clenched ready to punch the nearest locker. "He could have taken it clean off!"

"Does he realise who you are? Or who you're going to be?" Scott sneered with a Cheshire cat like grin. "If he broke your neck Shawnie, he'd have ruined you."

"He's never liked me. Fat bastard," Shawn spat. I don't think he even realised I was here. "He has to go. I want him gone."

"You need to prove to Vince the guy is an unprofessional liability. It can be done," Scott's eyes then caught mine. His smile faded. "I'll be in the showers, Chico."

Scott left for the showers without as much as an acknowledgement. I might have exaggerated when I said only a handful of guys liked me. In fact, I think only about three guys like me. Thankfully, one of the guys who liked me was definitely the cream of the crop. He was the one having a hissy-fit before my eyes. Shawn swore again and punched the air with his closed fist.

"Have you finished ignoring me now?" I asked.

Shawn's entire body loosened starting from his shoulders and then rolling down to his hands. He turned and faced me. A look of wounded pride and fury was evident on his face as he shot me with a heavy gaze. He looked numb, almost as if the anger had ridden him so hard and long he just did not know how to handle seeing me. Finally, his sharp features softened and a new look of fatigue overcame him. I felt myself smile.

"I'm sorry… Vader fucked up again like a fat piece of shit," I cringed at Shawn's description watching as he rubbed the back of his head. I knew those words were not Shawn's but he had caught onto them like a bad trend of fashion. "He made me look ridiculous. I lost my temper."

That did not sound totally unlike Shawn. He approached and sat down on the same bench as me to my right. I lifted my arm and heaved it around his shoulders thus pulling him closer. He practically fell into my side and let out a small breath of annoyance. A smile crossed my lips despite myself. Since our relationship, if you could call it that, I had grown used to Shawn's temper tantrums and then sudden exhaustion. He was quite adorable when he was tired out.

"You lost your temper in the ring or you're just losing it now?" I asked softly into his ear. He sort of mewed awkwardly and wiggled a little beside me. I let out a sigh. "Shawn, what did you _do _in the ring?"

"I kicked him." Came his meek response. "In the head."

"You kicked him in the head? A real kick or just a tap?" I could feel another headache coming on at that moment or at least more heat from the guys backstage. Shawn can be a nightmare.

"He fucked up and I got angry. He shouldn't have fucked up like that. I looked ridiculous, the fat piece of shit should have moved. We rehearsed it. For fucks sake, I could have kicked him much harder if I had not reversed mid-air!"

"Shawn, for fucks sake you don't do shit like that! Have you seen the size of that guy? He could knock your fucking head off if he walked in here." I looked directly into his eyes and I saw the uncertainty within them. At that moment, he had realised that Vader could easily kick his ass outside of the ring and consequences be damned. His hands grabbed my arms and his fingers dug into my skin.

"I'll get him fired. He can't kick my ass. I'll speak to Vince, I'm not going to work here if it's not safe."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at bravado despite his quivering voice and literal clinging. He was hard work but at the same time so endearing to me. I knew it was the wrong thing to do at that stage in my life but it was so right. I easily pulled him into my lap and he put up no resistance. His arms wrapped around my middle and his face buried into my shoulder. In the diva locker room just down the hall was my girlfriend and whoever Shawn had decided he would 'entertain' in Vince's office.

We were a dirty secret everybody knew about but nobody spoke about. He was vulnerable and yet at times cocksure about things and I found it appealing. Even so he was easy to manipulate. I had figured that out the moment we had gotten alone after a night out with the guys. He was a misogynist pig in a _certain _crowd. With me, alone, he was actually the opposite. A real mummy's boy which had made me smile. Affectionate and thoughtful which had thrown me.

I zoned out of my thoughts when I felt a playful nuzzle at my neck. I had forgotten he was even there for a second. I smiled and he looked up at me sweetly. The anger and fear gone from his handsome features just because of me. It made my heart melt and butterflies flutter in my stomach. He was a man but he made me swoon as much as I did for women. I never considered myself gay. I never considered Shawn gay. Bisexual? It could be argued I suppose.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," he murmured as his nose continued to nuzzle no doubt enjoying the aftershave I was wearing. "I was angry."

"But you're not angry anymore?" I ask softly.

He shook his head and looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him so hard and tear his wrestling gear clean off him. I pressed my forehead against him willing myself to calm down. We were at work. Scott was in the shower in the next room. I had to keep calm and carry on as the British say.

"You have a real calming aura about you, Hunter." He whisperers softly. He kisses the spot underneath my jaw before he nuzzles it adoringly. I growl low in the back of my throat and lift my neck up to expose more skin. His lips are on it. Chapped, needy lips kissing it all over as if it was going somewhere. His tongue flicks out and he trails his tongue from the bottom of my neck up to my jaw underneath my ear. I felt my body shudder as he worked.

Adoration. It's what Shawn has and Joan does not. When Shawn kisses me, it's because he needs me. When Joan kisses me, it's because it's obligatory. When Shawn's lips work my neck and his two day old stubble scrubs my neck, I feel my nether regions peak in excitement. I can't even remember the last night I got hard from a kiss of Joan. I don't say that easily because I don't condone my treatment of her. I want to leave her but she's all I have. Shawn wouldn't want me. Not all the time. He could never admit to it out-loud. I'm his when he needs me and he's mine when I need him. It works. It's not a relationship, it's an understanding.

I tell myself that constantly.

I tell myself that when his hands are in my long hair and his fingers are scraping my scalp. His lips are on mine and his tongue breaches my lips. He moans hungrily into my mouth as his tongue explores every nook and cranny. I wrap my arms tighter around him and kiss back. Our teeth clink at our desperation but I turn my head and our lips melt into each other.

"I need you," he whimpers desperately into my open slobbery mouth. His lips press back onto mine for another hungry frantic kiss.

"Can't you wait for tonight?" I ask against his ravishing lips to the best of my abilities. He whimpers again, his kissing not stopping for breath or an answer. He could wait for tonight but he doesn't want to. The minute he walked into the locker room he was a whirlwind of emotions. The second he sat on my lap, he needed me to look after him.

I force my lips away from his and he moans trying to reattach for more. I move my head, shifting my body so it leans over to my right and I can pick my discarded gym bag from the floor. My hand is in the outside pocket as his lips kiss and suck at the delicate flesh on my neck. It's distracting but not enough so I miss the lube and condom I sought.

"So much for that calming aura," I said huskily which makes his entire body shiver. His fingers hook the hem of his wrestling gear and they're pulled down his thighs along with his underwear. I watch with great admiration as he sits himself up and pulls my trunks down with as much ease. His lips are back on mine again. Kissing hungrily making wet sloppy sounds fill the locker room.

"You put the condom on and I'll prep." It was an order because I know time was ticking. We may have been a dirty secret everybody knew about but that did not make us open to the idea of the world seeing us. Well, I was not open to the idea anyway. Shawn, who panted for breath, nodded his head and took the condom packet from in-between my fingers. The condom was my idea. As much as I lo-cared for Shawn, I knew he had his cock in different broods on a regular basis. That was cool. We were not a real relationship.

He's skipped and done it a hundred times. He rips the condom wrapper and pulls the slick latex device from its packet. His hand grips my shaft, I feel my body shudder, as he works it harder. Within a few seconds of me moaning sweetly with my head pushed back, I can feel the restraining latex prison around my cock. His lips brush over my jaw.

"Are you okay?" he whispers with a genuine touch of concern. I look down and meet his eyes. I smile and he smiles back.

"I'm fine. Lean into me a little."

I pop the cap of the lube just as he leans his body into mine. My fingers coated in the gel, I know time is ticking and waste no time. My fingers push past his cheeks until they brushed over the small puckered hole. His body tenses against me at first, his body reacting to the small invasion.

"Relax baby, we've done this plenty of times. Just one first…."

I push my index finger through the tight rim of muscle and Shawn lets out this beautiful throaty moan. He's so warm and tight I could mistake him for being a virgin. I breathe into his ear as he mews. My finger pushes further in and a little out continuously until he begins to thrust back with each movement.

"Second one now, just relax…."

I push my middle finger in and he hisses. I stopped moving my fingers, both inside him but not moving. He settles down, I feel the muscles loosen around my fingers and like before I move them in and out gently. He mews again, moaning softly in my ear as he meets each movement with enthusiasm. Slowly, I open my fingers and like before he hisses and his body goes rigid against me. I close and open my fingers again until I'm sure he's stretched. I kiss his sweaty brow and note his eyes are closed. I pull my fingers free.

"Make me feel good…" He whispers fully in the heat of the moment.

"You do it. Calm yourself down…"

I hold onto his lips lightly and give his smooth flesh a squeeze of reassurance. With one hand, he takes the base of my cock and holds it steady. He retracts from my chest, his ass hovering over the head of my cock. Our eyes meet for the numerous time this evening in the WWF locker room.

"Make yourself feel good, Shawn. Forget about everything… forget about Vader, the mistake and the shit Scott feeds you. Forget it all," I squeeze his hips gently. "Use me to forget it all."

Shawn eased over the head of my cock so the tip gently pressed against his ass. As I look into his eyes at that moment I saw not only the lust in his eyes but the tenderness he tended to hide from people. He was a broken man who needed to be fixed and in that moment, I felt like he was telling me I was the one. I swallowed hard. He licked his lips with his tongue. I wanted to be the one if he'd let me.

Slowly, Shawn eased himself over my cock. His eyes closed breaking our intimate contact as the thick shaft filled him slowly but surely. The feeling I felt at that moment was better than any I had ever experienced. The warm tightness of Shawn's ass made it hard for me not to close my own eyes but I was determined to watch Shawn unwind and enjoy himself. Every time I enter this man: I feel somehow complete.

"Oh god Hunter…" he moans as I push my hips up and my entire cock is inside him. His eyes crack open and those cerulean eyes found my hazel ones again. His name escaped my lips in a throaty moan. He smiles.

He began to move at last. Up and down, bouncing on my cock Shawn was a sight to marvel. My hands held him steady as he continued, my hips meeting every bounce and making him moan beautifully with every rub of his prostate.

"Let go Shawn…" I pant. "Let go. Be as hard or gentle as you want."

Shawn's moans of pleasure filled the room as he moved faster and harder against my cock. I watched him, my cock throbbing in ecstasy as I watched him let go and embrace what I was giving him. He loved it and I loved giving it to him. I gripped his hips tighter and began to meet his thrusts over and over as I fucked him.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and forced his tongue into my mouth for a needy kiss. I returned it. I returned it with as much vigour as I could. I sucked his tongue as it entered, letting him seek the control he needed.

His moans got higher and his whole body tensed just he yelled "Oh god Pau!" Within seconds, his body convulsed as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock squirts like a fountain and the cum decorates my tan chiselled stomach. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him steady as he rocked back and forth, riding out his orgasm like I wanted him to.

Knowing I had gotten him off does it for me and without much control, my cock explodes inside its latex prison and I feel my body quiver and tense. All movement stops as we pant against each other in exhaustion. Suddenly, something became very apparent.

"Y-you… you called me Paul."

He lifted his head from my shoulder and looked lazily into my eyes.

"That's your name, right?"

"Yeah… but you've never called me Paul."

"Is it a problem?"

Was it a problem? I racked my mind at a million miles per hour. What did it mean? I opened my mouth but shut it again. He looked dumbstruck and I was not sure whether the red tint to his cheeks was his embarrassment or just normal after-sex flush.

"No. It's just… it surprised me. You've always called me Hunter."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away…"

I blinked. "Don't be sorry! I…" I then realised I was still inside him. He did too because he stood up and eased himself off the slippery condom. He reaches down and pulls up his trunks. I do the same. As if nothing had happened. "Please… call me Paul. Hunter's just my gimmick."

He smiled. "Okay… Paul. Just don't get any ideas about calling me Michael."

I nodded. "So… shower?"

He nodded with a stupid grin. "I'm going! Jeez, don't leave without me."

I like to think after that seedy session our 'understanding' became more of an 'understood'. Or at least, I now knew how to handle Shawn effectively if he ever had another temper tantrum.


End file.
